My Birthday Present
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Birthday Fic untuk Kagami Taiga-sama Gomen baru post soalnya kemarin ada trouble sedikit Enjoy My Birthday Fic for Kagami ;) (Strong Lemon)


**My Birthday Present**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Kagami.T, Kuroko.T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Lemony Scene (Strong and Super Sour Lemon), PWP

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Baca saat BERBUKA PUASA, Saya tidak mau menjadi faktor pembatal puasa anda.

Yang tidak berbuka puasa, selamat melanjutkan.

Happy Birthday Kagami-kun *wink*

"Kuroko!" Kagami menyeret anak rambut biru yang sedari tadi sedang asik meminum Vanilla Shake-nya.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" jawab Kuroko datar.

"I-ingat hari ini hari apa?" wajah Kagami memerah.

"Tidak, anniversarry kita kan sudah lewat." Ucap Kuroko polos.

"Bukaan! Doooh..." Kagami Facepalm.

"Matta naa Kagami-kun" Kuroko melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-=Malam Harinya=-

Pletaak!

Terdengar suara lemparan batu dijendela kamar Kagami.

"Ah palingan orang iseng." Kagami mengabaikan lemparan batu barusan.

Pletaakk!

Kagami mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit terganggu dengan lemparan batu tersebut.

Pletaakk!

Lemparan baru itu pun terus berlanjut sampai lebih dari 5 kali.

"WOOOOYY SIAPA SIH MALEM MALEM!" Kagami bangkit dari Futonnya dan berteriak keluar jendela.

"Doumo." Jawab Kuroko santai.

"Jadi kau yang melempar jendelaku dengan batu?" Kagami semakin emosi.

Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau lewat pintu depan?" tanya Kagami yang masih emosi.

"Kalau dari pintu depan namanya bukan surprise." Jawab Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Haaa? Surprise apa?" Kagami heran.

"Ulangtahunmu Bakagami." Ucap Kuroko.

"K-Kukira kau sudah lupa dengan ulangtahunku." Kagami menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nggak mungkin lah, masa aku lupa sama ulangtahun kekasihku sendiri." Kuroko tersipu.

"Bukannya aku senang dengan jawabanmu tadi yah, tapi... mana hadiahnya?" wajah Kagami semakin merah.

"Waah Kagami-kun belajar Tsundere." Kuroko mengelus surai Kagami.

"Mana hadiahnya?"tanya Kagami sekali lagi.

"Biarkan aku masuk dulu, baru kukasih." Kuroko melompati jendela Kagami dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Setelah melompat kedalam kamar, dengan sigap Kuroko mecium bibir Kagami, ciuman kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, melainkan Kuroko memulai dengan sebuah _French Kiss._

"Oooi baka! Masa.."

"Sssst... biarkan aku yang memimpin malam ini sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu." Kuroko membekap mulut Kagami dengan tangannya.

Kuroko menjilati pipi Kagami dan kemudian kembali mengeksplorasi mulut Kagami. Kuroko menjilat bibir Kagami untuk meminta izin masuk, dengan segera sang pemilik membukakan mulutnya agar lidah kekasihnya itu masuk.

Kuroko mengakses seluruh isi mulut pria berambut merah itu, mengabsen seluruh gigi pasangannya dan mengajak lidah sang cahaya menari dengan ritmenya.

Kuroko mencoba mendominasi lidah Kagami, Kagami pun membiarkan dia didominasi pria berambut biru itu dan saling memagutkan lidah mereka.

Sesekali mengambil oksigen, benang saliva mengurai tipis menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka. Kuroko memaju mundurkan lidahnya didalam mulut Kagami, melakukan hal yang selama ini ia terima dari kagami saat mereka melakukan _foreplay_, tidak ada satupun bagian rongga mulut itu yang Kuroko lewatkan, rasanya seperti ingin menikmati setiap inchi dari bibir sang cahaya.

Setelah puas dengan ciumannya, dengan gemetar Kuroko mengecup dan menjilat leher jenjang Kagami, dari ujung hingga ke _collar bone-_nya.

"Unnnhhh..." Kagami mendesah nikmat dengan service jilat Kuroko.

Tangan Kuroko yang gemetar mulai membuka singlet Kagami dan mulai mengecup nipple Kagami dan menjilati setiap centi dari tubuh bagian tengah sang cahaya. Dari dada bidang Kagami hingga otot perutnya sampai ke area _Navel_ Kagami.

"Kau sudah cukup pintar, namun kau belum siap mendominasiku seperti itu, akan kuhukum kau karena sempat membuatku mendesah seperti seorang uke." Dengan satu gerakan Kagami memutar posisi mereka, dari tadinya Kuroko diatas,sekarang Kagami menjadi diatas Kuroko.

Kagami menanggalkan seluruh benang ditubuhnya dan tubuh Kuroko, mengekspos kulit mulus Kuroko dan Kulitnya, serta kejantanan mereka yang sudah mengeras dan menegak sempurna serta pre-cum di ujung kejantanan Kagami karena rangsangan Kuroko tadi.

Kagami dengan buas menciumi dan meninggalkan banyak kiss mark di leher mulus anak itu, mengigit serta menghisap perpotongan antara leher dan bahu anak itu kuat kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kentara serta titik darah bekas tancapan taring Kagami.

"AAAAANNNGGHHH! HHAAAHHHH..." Kuroko mendesah hebat ketika Kagami mengisap kulitnya kuat kuat dan meninggalkan bekas darah pada ciumannya.

"Hhhahh... Kuroko, aku tidak pernah puas kalau sudah mengenai dirimu." Goda Kagami.

Dijilatnya kejantanan Kuroko kuat kuat hingga tubuh anak itu menggelinjang kuat, menggoda bulu bulu halus yang ada sedikit disekitar kejantanan Kuroko dengan jemarinya sehingga menimbulkan sensasi menggairahkan yang cukup untuk membuat bayangannya itu mendesah kuat.

"Kaga... aaaaaaaanhh... haaaahhhhh...nhhhh..." Kuroko menggelinjang hebat disetiap ritme jilatan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun yamette!" pinta Kuroko.

"Berhenti? Sepertinya kau yang menikmati permainanku Kuroko." Kagami kembali menjilati kejantanan anak itu.

"K-kagami-kun... 69" pinta Kuroko.

Kagami mengangguk tanda persetujuan kepada anak itu dan Kuroko mengarahkan kepalanya kepada kejantanan Kagami.

Mulut Kuroko yang kecil tidak begitu muat untuk memasukkan kejantanan Kagami yang sudah menegang dua kali lipat dari ukuran semula, nampak urat urat merekah tipis dikulit kejantanan Kagami membuat benda itu terlihat keras dan perkasa dimata Kuroko, dengan perlahan Kuroko yang sudah mulai lihai mulai menghisap kejantanan Kagami walau tidak seluruh bagian kejantanan itu dapat masuk kemulutnya.

"Hmmmnnhhh... mhhh... aah..." Kuroko berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memasukkan kejantanan Kagami kedalam mulutnya.

Dengan tempo yang seirama pasangan bayangan dan cahaya itu saling memuaskan hasrat mereka diiringi desahan serta suara menjilat yang memancing gairah satu dengan yang lainnya, dan pada akhirnya melepaskan cairan kenikmatan mereka di mulut pasangannya masing masing.

"Kagami-kun kau keluar banyak sekali." Nampak cairan putih kental itu menutupi sebagian mulut Kuroko dan Kuroko mencoba membersihkan dengan lidah dan jemarinya.

"Urusaii!" kata Kagami yang masih menjilat bersih kejantanan Kuroko.

"Kuroko..." Kagami menatap bayangannya itu dengan Nafsu dan mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah liang Kuroko.

"AAAAAAKHHH..." Kuroko menjerit hebat saat Kagami memasukkan jari keduanya dan menggerakkannya zig-zag seperti sedang menggunting.

"Iiiiikhh..." Kuroko berjengit menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang melanda lubangnya itu.

Setelah cukup lebar, Kagami menjilati setiap inchi diameter lubang Kuroko untuk melubrikasi lubang itu agar kejantanannya bisa dengan leluasa mengeksplorasi bagian dalam Kuroko.

Dengan satu hentakkan Kagami memasukkan Kejantanannya yang sudah kembali menegang kedalam lubang Kuroko dan menggerakkannya dengan cepat.

"Aaaaaakh! Hhaaahhh..." Rasa sakit seperti panas terbakar menyerang tubuh Kuroko, Kagami tidak seperti biasanya memulai kegiatannya dengan tempo secepat ini membuat Kuroko mabuk dengan ritme gesekkan kejantanan Kagami dengan dinding lubangnya.

"Kagami-kun... aahhhh... lebih... cepaaathh... haaaanhhh.." pinta Kuroko yang sudah menikmati permainan Kagami.

Dengan sigap dan senang hati Kagami mempercepat gerakannya, seperti lokomotif yang melaju kencang Kagami menghujamkan kejantanannya dan berkali kali berhasil mengenai sweet spot Kuroko.

"Aaaahhh... hhaaaaah... nngggg mmngghhhh.." desahan Kuroko semakin lama semakin menghebat dan itu yang memancing Kagami untuk melanjutkan permainannya.

"Kagami-kun... Doggy-style... haahh..." pinta Kuroko dengan sisa sisa suaranya.

Mendengar hal itu Kagami segera mengubah posisi mereka sesuai yang Kuroko minta.

Kali ini Kagami yang sudah sangat berpeluh memperlambat tempon gerakannya dan lebih menikmati tiap gesekan yang timbul akibat permainan panas mereka

Punggung berpeluh Kuroko merangsang nafsu Kagami untuk menjilat punggung Kuroko yang nampak indah dimatanya, dijilatnya punggung putih mulus itu dan merasakan sensasi asin yang ditimbulkan oleh peluh Kuroko.

"Kagami...kun.. aku... ingin aku yang memanjakanmu sekarang..." Kuroko melepaskan kejantanan Kagami kemudian menelentangkan tubuhnya kemudian ia bergerak naik turun menghujamkan kejantanan Kagami itu kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kagami-kun, k-kkau ha... hhhh hanya perlu menggerakkkhann pinggulmu perlahan...ahh..." kata Kuroko disela sela gerakannya yang nampak erotis.

Seperti yang diminta kuroko Kagami mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan sesuai permintaan bayangannya.

"Kuroko... aku mau... keluaaarr.." kata Kagami yang sudah tidak tahan dengan dinding rektum Kuroko yang menjepit kejantanannya semakin hebat.

"AAAAAAKHHH!" Kagami melolong kuat saat memuntahkan seluruh hasratnya didalam liang Kuroko, bagaikan lahar panas, cairan kental yang panas itu mengalir deras didalam diri Kuroko yang membuat sang bayangan terkapar lemah diatas tubuh cahayanya.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Kagami-kun..." dengan sisa sisa suaranya Kuroko mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kagami yang kemudian tertidur lelap didalam pelukan Kagami.

"Oyasumi... aku sangat menyukai hadiahmu." Kagami mengecup kening anak itu dan ikut terlelap dalam tidurnya.

-=Fin=-

-=Author Section=-

MAAFKAN SAAYAAAAA! SAYA MESUM! *sujud sujud ke reader*

Overall bagaimana? Gak ada yang bandel kan baca pas masi puasa?

Flame tidak dapat diterima dalam karya ini namun kritik dan saran diterima sebanyak banyaknya

At Last... TANJOUBI OMEDETOU KAGAMI-KUN! *dilempar sandal*


End file.
